Black Paradise
by ika.zordick
Summary: Cerita para penghuni ex Mid Building (God Cheater). Surga hitam itu ada ketika kau mencintai seseorang yang bisa membunuhmu kapan saja. Happy Birthday Kibum. Love you always. SJ FF M (For Bloody)


**Black Paradise**

_**Cerita ini adalah epilog dari God Cheater. Happy Birthday Kibum Kim. **_

Ika Zordick

.

.

21 Agustus

.

Seorang lelaki, berparas cantik namun tampan sekaligus menatap hamparan rumput di belakang rumah milik mereka—bukan miliknya—dia hanya menumpang. Seperti surga, lukisan yang ia ingat dari pameran lukisan beberapa hari yang ia kunjungi. Tidak persis, tapi hampir sama seperti ini.

Rerumputan hijau dengan beberapa bunga liar serta air mancur yang tak berfungsi lagi.

Choi Minki—lelaki yang biasa di panggil "REN" itu memajukan mulutnya. Rasa dongkol kembali menghantui hatinya.

SURGA KEPARAT!

"INI BUKAN SURGA! INI HANYA HALAMAN BELAKANG RUMAH YANG TAK TERAWAT!" pekiknya heboh sendiri.

Ia iri pada semua orang, iri pada Taemin Lee—sahabat sejak kecilnya yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya, sebagai dokter anestesi.

Ia iri pada seorang Kyuhyun Cho—manusia setengah setan yang seusia dengannya, sang patner in crime yang selalu membuatnya menjadi lebih hidup.

Ia iri pada Leeteuk Park—pemimpin criminal yang berkedok malaikat yang selalu di dengarkan olehnya.

Ia iri pada semuanya! Ia bahkan iri pada bantal yang digunakannya untuk tidur!

Dia—

Seorang yang berusia delapan belas tahun, seseorang yang merebut hatinya, seseorang yang terlalu overprotective nyaris obsesi, seseorang yang—

Ahh… Ren kehabisan kata kata bahkan dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia segalanya dan segalanya yang selalu mencampakkan lelaki cantik itu seorang diri dengan wajah bertekuk.

%ika. Zordick%

Mentari mengintip malu malu dari gorden jendela kamar, tempat Ren tidur selama ia berada di sini—kamar Kibum. Ia mengucek matanya, menunjukkan sisi imutnya, walaupun dengan potongan rambut pendek dan abs yang tercetak di perutnya, ia masih tetap yang tercantik berada di rumah besar tersebut.

Ia melirik ke sebelah ranjangnya, dia sudah bangun rupanya.

Ren menghela nafas, ia tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"HUWEEEEE INI PERIIIIHHHH"

"KIBUM, KYUHYUN! APA LAGI YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA HYUKJAE?"

Benar kan—

Prianya itu pasti sedang menjahili Hyukjae lagi. "Terserahlah" gumam Ren, ia kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut. Tertidur.

%ika. Zordick%

Guyuran shower mulai membasahi tubuh Hyukjae, lelaki dengan gummy smile itu tengah mendendangkan lagu yang entah apa judulnya yang mungkin salah satu dari album Yesung. "La la la la lalalala lala lala laaaaa" dendangnya.

Ia merasakan kesegaran menjalar ke seluruh tubunnya di pagi hari yang begitu cerah itu, menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dan nafsunya yang terus memaksanya untuk kembali tidur. Tangan Hyukjae meraih sampoo yang terletak di rak sabunnya. Dendangannya berhenti sejenak. Ia jadi teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ketika sampoo yang ia gunakan berubah isinya menjadi pasta gigi.

Hyukjae takkan terkecoh lagi, ia membuka botol samponya, mehirup baunya. Pas… ini normal! Ia beralih meneteskan sedikit di tangannya kemudian menggosoknya. Menghasilkan busa dan tidak gatal di tangan, berarti ini normal. Hyukjae mulai santai memakainya.

Hyukjae kini hendak menggosok giginya. Ia kembali mengulangi langkah yang sama. Ia teringat ketika pasta giginya berubah menjadi cat—yang mengharuskan giginya berwarna hitam dan ia tak bisa tersenyum selama ia bekerja karena efeknya. AMAN…

Sepertinya dua magnae rumah mereka itu tidak memiliki rencana busuk untuk pagi ini. Hyukjae harus mengingat, apakah jangan jangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang tobat karena menjelang puasa? Entahla…

Hyukjae kemudian beralih pada sabun pencuci mukanya. Ia masih saja berdendang, dengan santainya ia mengusapkan dengan kuat sabun pencuci muka itu pada wajahnya. Hingga—

Satu

Dua

"HUWAAAAAA" teriaknya. Hyukjae buru buru mencuci mukanya, tapi rasa pedas di kulit wajah dan matanya tak kunjung hilang. Ia meraba handuk yang tergantung di dekatnya, melilitkan dengan cepat di pinggangnya. Ia berlari, tak sekali dua kali menabrak sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya demi ke ruangan makan rumah itu.

"HUWEEEE INI PERIHH" pekiknya nelangsa. Meminta pertolongan pada siapa saja yang berada di sana. "PERRRIIIIHH" teriaknya.

"Ya ampun, Hyukkie"—Hyukjae bisa mendengar suara Donghaenya yang meringis melihat kondisinya yang mungkin saja mengenaskan.

"Demi Tuhan" siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon. Ia menatap ngeri Hyukjae.

"KIBUM, KYUHYUN! APA LAGI YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA HYUKJAE?" suara melengking tinggi milik Ryeowook terdengar. Membuat duo magnae yang mendengar itu berhigh five ria kemudian berdehem lalu berpura pura tidak tahu apa apa.

Kibum memasang wajah tenang khasnya. "Kami tidak tahu apa apa" ujarnya yang jelas saja mendapat tatapan tajam dari Henry. Sudah rahasia umum kalau Kibum adalah pembohong yang hebat. "Benar kami tidak tahu apa apa" Kyuhyun memasang wajah polosnya.

"Mereka mengganti sabun pencuci mukaku dengan wasabi" rengek Hyukjae ketika Yesung ikut memasuki ruangan makan dan bertanya apa yang terjadi kali ini pada korban yang paling tertindas dari criminal kecil—coret—remaja mereka.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" suara mengintimidasi Leeteuk terdengar, cukup membuat suasana hening. Hangeng menghela nafas ketika Leeteuk menatapnya, meminta jawaban. Ia melirik takut takut pada Kibum yang sudah menodongkan garpu di tangannya tepat ke wajah Hangeng. "A—aku" gugup.

"Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun! Kalian harusnya sudah belajar untuk menjadi dewasa. Usia kalian sudah Sembilan belas tahun dan di beberapa Negara itu sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa" Leeteuk terlihat marah.

"Di Amerika kami belum" Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Kalian orang Korea, berarti sudah. Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada Hyukjae?" Shindong nimbrung. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mau terlibat dalam penasihatan duo criminal itu, ia tak ingin uang bisnisnya ludes lagi akibat ulah salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kami masyarakat dunia" adalah omong kosong jika baradu argument pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Salah mereka sebenarnya terlalu memanjakan sang magnae. "Jadi usia dewasa kami itu adalah dua puluh satu"

DUUARR

PRAANG—

Semua menatap horror pada suara ledakan kecil di dapur. Seorang lelaki berwajah innocent tersenyum pada mereka—senyum yang mengandung ribuan makna. "Ups… jangan menyela atau kumasukkan mesiu di dalam sarapan kalian berdua" Ryeowook memang yang terbaik soal membuat Kyuhyun diam.

"Kau mengancam?" ini Kibum

"DIAMLAH KIM!" Kibum terdiam. Heechul dengan aura mengerikan menatapnya. Lelaki cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. "Bantu Hyukjae menghilangkan rasa pedas di wajahnya itu Ryeowook. Tak ada sarapan untuk kalian berdua" hukum mutlak di berikan oleh Heechul.

Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya, Zhoumi yang baru bergabung menghela nafasnya. Ia bisa menebak kedua remaja itu pasti menerima hukuman dari Heechul atau Leeteuk. Kangin dan Sungmin yang baru bergabung hanya menggeleng prihatin, "Rasakan itu kalian berdua, kenakalan kalian memang sudah sangat kelewatan" Kangin ikut memarahi keduanya.

"Hari ini kau masak apa Wookie?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Pancake saos coklat"

"Demi Tuhannya Siwon hyung! Itu makanan favorit kami. Heechul hyung, hukuman kami delay saja ya!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak!"

"Berikan saja hyung" Hyukjae berbicara, ia tak tega juga jika Kyuhyun dan Kibum memasang wajah memelas ala anak anjing mereka di meja makan. Henry tengah mengoleskan sesuatu yang diberikan Ryeowook di wajah Hyukjae. "Hyukkie hyung memang yang terbaik!"

%ika. Zordick%

Ren mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kibum sekali lagi melupakannya. Melupakan keberadaannya di rumah besar yang berisikan oleh enam belas orang—termasuk dirinya. Kibumnya yang telah tumbuh tinggi dan menjadi sangat tampan itu sudah pergi ke rumah sakit. Tanpa meminta izin darinya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun agar ia menunggu lagi—sendirian.

"Ren—" Sungmin menangkap kekecewaan di wajah itu. Seseorang yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sambil menatap layar laptop kemudian berteriak histeris itu kini mengacak surai hitam Ren yang sedang menyediakan kopi untuk sang penulis naskah. "Kau ingin berbagi cerita?"

"Aku bosan" ujar Ren. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di karpet tebal kamar Sungmin, memeluk lututnya dan seolah ia sangat frustasi. Sungmin bukanlah seorang psikiater seperti Zhoumi tapi setidaknya ia cukup mengerti apa yang dirasakan kekasih Kibum itu. "Aku bosan tak dianggap" bisiknya namun Sungmin dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Kibum saja" Sungmin berujar. "Kurasa kau perlu menghirup udara segar, keluar rumahlah!" Sungmin mencoba memberikan saran. Hal gila jika ingin menarik perhatian Kibum, selamanya tatapan bocah itu hanya tertuju pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun—bocah lain yang ia anggap sahabat sejati.

Ren bangkit, masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Tentu—

Kenapa ia masih dengan bodohnya mau bertahan setahun lebih di penjara ini.

Krieett… suara derit pintu yang dibuka oleh Ren terdengar. Kemudian pintu itu ditutup kembali. "Kurasa akan ada hal yang tidak baik terjadi" gumam Sungmin. "Ah… mungkin aku harus memberi pelumas pada engsel pintu sialan ini, suaranya membuyarkan inspirasiku"

%ika. Zordick%

Bau terapi tercium di sini, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu ruangan operasi di rumah sakit terkenal, tempatnya bekerja selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Kibum tidak terlalu peduli akan siapa yang sedang akan ia operasi nanti.

Persetan dengan menteri Amerika atau siapalah itu. Ia hanya perlu membelah, memastikan isi organ dalam itu sesuai dengan apa yang dimiliki orang normal, menjahitnya kembali lalu selesai. Ia kini tengah menyeterilkan tubuhnya, bersama dengan beberapa orang dokter dan perawat yang akan menjadi tim bedahnya kali ini.

"Apakah kalian orang orang terbaik?" Kibum berjalan memasuki ruang operasi yang sangat besar dan jangan lupakan ruangan itu terbuat dari kaca dan banyak kamera di sana. Sepertinya operasinya kali ini ditayangkan secara live ke seluruh dunia. Ia bisa melihat presiden Korea yang kini menatap ke arahnya, seakan tak percaya ia adalah dokter Kim yang dimaksudkan.

Ia hanya menyeringai. Menatap balik. "Apakah anda takut?" ia bertanya pada sang pasien yang masih terjaga. Ya, ia membedah pasien dengan kondisi sadar kali ini, membuat Taemin harus bekerja ekstra dalam menyuntikkan obat bius dalam jumlah yang tepat agar pasiennya itu tetap sadar namun tak merasakan rasa sakit.

Seorang berkewarganegaraan asing itu menatap Kibum. "Aku bahkan tak percaya kau semuda ini" Kibum memasang topeng ramahnya. Tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja, kau bukan percobaan bedah pertamaku"

Salah seorang perawat memasangkan sarung tangan karet ke tangan Kibum. "Aku membedah keluargaku sendiri, kemudian dia masih hidup sampai saat ini" Kibum teringat wajah Donghae yang tersenyum. "Dan dia di bedah dalam keadaan sadar tanpa bius"

Taemin tampak sibuk menyuntikkan bius. Ia membiarkan Kibum berbicara pada sang pasien, "Kau orang yang sangat jenius"

"Bukan aku, dialah orang yang luar biasa" ucap Kibum dan sebuah masker terpasang di wajahnya. "Bagaimana biusnya?" Kibum bertanya dan Taemin masih menatap jam tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi" ucap Taemin.

"Semua orang di ruangan ini adalah orang terbaik bukan?" Kibum bertanya kembali. Orang orang itu masih tak menjawab, takut Kibum menilai mereka sebagai orang yang sombong. "Jika kalian merasa tak mampu bekerja denganku silahkan keluar" ucapnya yang sontak membuat orang merasakan keangkuhannya.

"Jika tak mengikutiku dan membuat masalah nanti, aku tak segan segan membunuh kalian di dalam ruangan ini" lanjutnya.

"Dokter, kita dalam acara live"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" gerutu Kibum. Taemin memberikan isyarat bahwa waktunya telah tiba. Kibum langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan perawat langsung memberikan sebuah pisau bedah. Kibum tipe dokter yang tidak membutuhkan pensil terlebih dahulu untuk menandai bagian mana yang akan ia potong.

Semua orang bahkan nyaris tak percaya, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut ketika memotong daging orang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya dokter lain yang melihat sang pasien yang menatap dalam Kibum yang begitu santai memperhatikan isi dada kirinya.

"Berikan aku pingset" ucap Kibum. "Kau tidak ku tugaskan untuk berbicara dengan pasien, apakah kau sudah gila berbicara pada seseorang yang harusnya sedang tertidur seperti biasa kau melakukan operasi?"

"Gunting" perintah Kibum setelah ia berhasil menarik sesuatu yang seperti pipa dari dalam tubuh di sekitar jantung sang pasien. "Kau tidak berencana memotong aortanya kan? Kau gila?" teriak dua dokter lain bersamaan melotot tajam pada Kibum.

"Berisik sekali" sungut Kibum. "Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak suka bekerja dengan orang yang tidak terbiasa bekerja denganku Jaejoong hyung!" teriak Kibum menatap pada kaca yang memperlihatkan sederet orang yang memperhatikan pengoperasian yang di lakukannya. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong—pemilik rumah sakit sekaligus orang yang membiayai seluruh pendidikannya selama ini.

Jaejoong terlihat terkekeh di atas sana ketika petinggi pemerintahan dan professor itu meliriknya. "Dia memang memiliki gaya tersendiri dalam membedah, kurasa dosennya tahu sendiri jika dia sering melakukan hal yang aneh ketika melakukan praktik tapi yakinlah tidak ada satupun pasien kami yang gagal ketika operasi saat dia yang mengepalainya" jelas Jaejoong.

"Apakah aku bisa percaya denganmu?" Tanya menteri itu menatap Kibum dalam.

"Jangan percaya padaku, aku bukan Tuhan" jawabnya enteng. "Lagipula kau sebaiknya tidak bicara" lanjut Kibum.

Ia tanpa ragu memotong sesuatu yang ada di tangannya itu. Membuat darah memuncrat di wajahnya. Ia tertawa—cukup mengerikan dimata orang orang di sekitarnya kecuali Taemin. "Kau" ia memanggil salah satu dokter. "Ambil alat suntik itu dan sedot darah di sini"

Orang itu melakukannya, meskipun muda Kibumlah yang menjadi kepala pembedahan di ruangan itu. "Kalau kau takut, berhenti saja menjadi dokter" tajam. Kibum selalu memilih orang yang akan satu ruangan dengannya dan ia selalu meminta seseorang yang berpengalaman lima tahun lebih. Ia benci orang orang penakut yang gemetar bahkan ketika melihatnya membedah.

"Maafkan aku" bahkan orang yang jauh lebih tua dari Kibum itu merasa dirinya terintimidasi. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin. "Rileks saja, jantungmu masih akan berdetak" Kibum berucap pada sang pasien. "Setidaknya jika aku jahat aku bisa membuatmu koma sebentar"

Membuat sang pasien merasakan takut.

.

.

"Selamat dokter Kim, anda berhasil untuk kesekian kalinya" rangkaian ucapan selamat terus berdatangan. Kyuhyun bahkan sengaja mengirim rangkaian bunga ke rumah sakit Kibum bekerja untuk menunjukkan betapa ia cukup bangga pada sang sahabat. Begitu pula yang lain, seperti Yesung, Shindong, Siwon dan duo mahluk yang selalu bahagia. Jika sang walikota—Leeteuk, dia langsung hadir di sana. Memeluk Kibum dan berkata betapa bangganya dia pada sang adik.

"Ada telpon dari seseorang yang bernama Sungmin" seorang resepsionis rumah sakit berbicara pada Kibum. "Sungmin memang norak" Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kibum, menyuruhnya untuk menerima telpon.

"Kibummie" suara Sungmin terdengar lirih. "Ren di culik"

Hening. "Jangan bercanda!" Kibum terkadang heran kenapa Ren hobi sekali melakukan hal konyol.

"_Kau tahu siapa aku, Kibum? Aku seseorang yang selalu menangis sepanjang malam karena kau telah membunuh calon istriku. Jika kau mau dia kembali padamu, bawakan aku Black Zamrud"_

"Aku merekam perkataannya di telpon. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku melihatnya, sebuah truk menabrak tubuh Ren dan kemudian ia membawa Ren pergi" ucap Sungmin dari seberang line sana.

"Kenapa ia bisa keluar?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Dia terlihat bosan dan—"

"SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANNYA KELUAR DARI RUMAH?" teriak Kibum yang cukup membuat semua orang yang sedang meliput dirinya dan yang mengucapkan selamat padanya terdiam. Mereka bertanya Tanya, apa gerangan yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong bertanya. Kibum berbalik, dan Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah karena itu. Leeteuk tersenyum bak malaikat. Ia kini yang menghampiri Kibum, merengkuh sang adik dalam dekapannya yang hangat. "Ada apa?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Kibum.

"Shit!" Kibum membalasnya. Rasanya Leeteuk ingin mencekiknya. Dia lebih erat memeluk Kibum, tak membiarkan lelaki itu lepas kendali dan menghancurkan segalanya. Ia meraih telpon itu dan ia mengerang hal yang sama kemudian. "Shit!"

Tapi tak perlu waktu lama, Leeteuk kembali menjadi wujud malaikatnya. "Maafkan kami, tapi Dr. Kim berbicara padaku soal kondisi badannya yang sedikit tidak enak. Ia ada phobia keramaian ternyata" sedikit berdusta tidak akan apa apa.

"Dr. Taemin" Leeteuk memanggil Taemin dan Taemin tampak heran dengan penjelasan Leeteuk soal phobia. Taemin menghampiri keduanya, Leeteuk memberikan isyarat agar Taemin memegang Kibum.

SREET… Taemin melotot melihat Leeteuk. "Seret dia ke dalam mobilku!"

%ika. Zordick%

"KU BUNUH KAU LEE SUNGMIN!" Kibum berteriak tak karuan. Kangin, Siwon dan Hangeng cepat mengambil alih tubuh Kibum yang terus meronta dalam pegangan Taemin. "Himpit tubuhnya! Himpit!" ujar Siwon. Tanpa babibu lagi Kangin langsung menghimpit tubuh Kibum, sementara Siwon langsung memegangi kaki Kibum. "Dia selalu kuat ketika lepas kendali" Ryeowook menatap ngeri pada Kibum yang seolah bukan dirinya, tapi inilah seorang Kim Kibum sebenarnya. Seseorang tanpa topeng.

"Seseorang akan selalu jujur ketika dia marah" ucap Zhoumi, menakar suntikan penenang untuk Kibum. "Hangeng hyung, pegang tangannya!"

Kibum masih mencoba meronta dan dia hampir merebut alat suntik dari tangan Zhoumi. Hangeng segera melakukannya, mencengkram kuat lengan itu. "LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN!" teriaknya persis seperti orang gila.

"Tambahi saja dosisnya" Taemin berbicara ketika Zhoumi tampak bingung menghadapi Kibum. "Tidak aka nada masalah dengan psikisnya kan?" setidaknya dia orang yang professional di bidang bius, ia rasa obat penenang kerjanya hampir sama. Zhoumi menyanggupinya, ia menyuntik satu botol lagi dan tak butuh lama, rontaan Kibum berhenti.

Zhoumi langsung mengisyaratkan agar Kangin dan yang lainnya mengangkat Kibum. "Dia jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya" aku Kangin. Ia teringat dulu ketika Shindong hendak melukai Kyuhyun dan dia menjadi seperti ini. "Aku akan membunuh Sungmin, lepaskan aku!" walaupun lemah, Kibum berusaha menggapai Kangin. Dan Kangin rasa semakin lama anak ini takkan pernah bisa ia control, kekuatan Kibum itu bukan hanya pada fisiknya melainkan pada obsesi pemikirannya yang jauh lebih kuat dari siapapun.

Donghae terdiam, ia teringat kejadian itu. Ketika Kibum memukul kepala Shindong dengan vas dan melukai tangan Kangin dengan pecahan vas yang sama. Donghae meraih tangan Kibum, "Kibummie" Donghae mengiba.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, KEPARAT!" kembali meledak. "Apapun! Apapun! Buatlah dia tenang!" Shindong menjadi panic sendiri. Ia tak ingin ada lagi yang terluka terlebih ia takut dirinya juga turun terluka karena emosi Kibum.

"Kyuhyun! Panggil Kyuhyun!" teriak Hyukjae.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Leeteuk. Ia menatap tajam pada lelaki yang menjadi pemimpin mereka sejak mereka keluar dari Mid Building itu. "Dimana hatimu ha?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. "DIA ADIKMU BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMPERLAKUKANNYA SEPERTI IA BUKAN MANUSIA!"

Kibum sudah tenang di kamarnya, ia diikat di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari besi, tangan dan kakinya di rantai pada kursi tersebut, matanya di tutup dengan kain hitam dan telinganya di sumpal dengan earphone. "Heechul—ah, kami menyayangi juga, tapi lihatlah kasusnya" Hangeng mencoba menenangkan Heechul yang sedari tadi ingin menghajar sang pemimpin.

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia tak pernah suka saat saat seperti ini. Ketika keluarganya harus bertengkar satu dengan yang lain dan saat mereka seolah di liputi ketegangan. "Hyung, sudahlah! Kau menakuti Kyuhyun!" Siwon mengingatkan. Zhoumi berdiri diantara kedua lelaki berwajah cantik itu. "Jika kalian ingin saling menyalahkan, jangan di depan Kyuhyun. Kumohon"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kibum" Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Tidak, dia masih berbahaya" putus Leeteuk.

"BUKANKAH KAU JUGA BERKATA KAU—" Kyuhyun menangis. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sadar, Kyuhyun tiga belas tahun ataupun Kyuhyun Sembilan belas tahun masihlah Kyuhyun yang sama. Kyuhyun adik mereka yang lemah. "Kau akan membantunya sembuh hyung?" miris.

Hyukjae ikut menangis, ia tak pernah tahan melihat air mata dan Ryeowook langsung mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun. "Hyung"

"Kibum pernah berkata padaku, ia yakin tak ada yang membencinya di dunia ini" Heechul menatap Leeteuk yang seolah masih kukuh pada pendiriannya. Kibum perlu tenang. Tak ada satupun diruangan ini yang bisa menjamin bahwa anak itu tak akan melukai mereka. "Semua orang hanya takut padanya"

Leeteuk terdiam. "Apakah kita semua disini, keluarganya, juga takut kepadanya?" leeteuk menatap Heechul. Seseorang yang paling percaya akan kesembuhan Kibum sedari dulu terlihat begitu frustasi. "Leeteuk, kumohon"

"Kyuhyun, ikut hyung! Tenangkan Kibum dulu, tunjukkan padanya kita akan membantunya menyelamatkan Ren. Kau bisa?" Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan. "Kangin, Zhoumi bantu aku!"

"Berjanjilah untuk tak menunjukkan rasa takut kalian padanya!" Heechul memesankan. Ia duduk di sebelah Yesung dan lelaki itu langsung memeluk Yesung, menyanyikan lagu menenangkan di telinganya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kangin melepas earphone dan penutup mata Kibum. Lelaki itu langsung meronta minta di lepaskan membuat Kyuhyun miris melihatnya.

"Kibummie" suara lirih Kyuhyun terdengar. Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Kyu… lepaskan aku Kyu! Lepaskan aku!" seolah mempengaruhi.

Leeteuk menarik Kyuhyun agar tak lebih mendekat. "Sungmin hyung terlihat sangat menyesal" Kyuhyun berbicara. "Berjanjilah untuk tak menyakitinya!"

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya"

"Berhentilah berbohong!" Kyuhyun berkata. Ia tahu dan enam tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengenal seorang Kim Kibum. Meski Kibum itu orang yang penuh intrik dan susah di tebak, tapi Kyuhyun salah satu mahluk cerdas yang sangat mengetahui Kibum. "Kami akan membantumu mencari Ren"

Kibum terdiam dan Kangin bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama "Ren". "Kita keluarga, Kibummie. Berhentilah seolah hanya kau yang benar di sini!" pernyataan menohok itu membuat Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku menyayangimu dan hyungdeul yang lain juga menyayangimu sama sepertiku" Kyuhyun merunduk, memeluk Kibum. "Bukankah kau berjanji akan sembuh dan menjadi normal? Kenapa kau seolah tak menepatinya? Kita akan menyelamatkan Ren bersama"

Kibum dia, dia memejamkan matanya, menahan gejolak aneh yang seolah membakar emosinya. "Heechul hyung menangis di luar sana karena kau. Berhentilah membuat yang lainnya menangis dan mengkhawatirkanmu" Kyuhyun kembali membujuk.

"Berhentilah membuatku takut kehilanganmu untuk kesekian kalinya" Leeteuk langsung mengisyaratkan untuk membuka rantai yang mengikat tubuh Kibum. Tangan itu langsung memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. "Maaf, maafkan aku"

%ika. Zordick%

"Baiklah, pertama siapa pemilik Black Zamrud itu?" rapat dadakan di buka. Sungmin terlihat tidak terlalu baik ketika melihat wajah Kibum, ia merasa sangat menyesal.

"Seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Aaron Yan" Henry menjawab, maple memang tak bisa diremehkan soal informasi. Heechul menutup telponnya. "Dia masih muda dan menjadi orang terkaya di China sekarang, nama lengkapnya Wu Geng Lin" sambung Heechul.

Hyukjae sedikit berdecak ketika melihat foto yang di tunjukkan oleh Henry. "Kenapa bisa ada orang pintar, kaya dan tampan dalam satu bentuk" sungutnya. "Kau sedang menyindirku?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, aku menyindir Siwon. Kau harus ingat kalau kau itu terlalu pendek untuk ku sindir. Ikan"

"Monyet jelek"

"Ikan koi"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti. Tuhan mengajarkan umatnya untuk tidak—"

Hangeng berdehem. "Diamlah Choi Siwon!" peringatnya dan Siwon berhenti berkhotbah. "Aku melihatnya, dia sedang menjebak kita"

Hening—

"Maksud Hangeng menjebak Kibum. Ia hanya dendam pada Kibum, bukan pada kita semua. Ia hanya mempelajari sikap Kibum tapi tidak mengetahui keseluruhan kita. Ia mengira di rumah ini hanya ada Kibum dan yang lainnya adalah pelayan" Sungmin memulai teorinya.

"Maksudmu dia mengira orang tampan sepertiku sebagai pelayan. Dasar gila! Orang kaya, pintar dan tampan dalam satu tubuh itu memang selalu gila" Hyukjae kembali berdumel tak jelas.

"Kali ini aku tahu kau memaksudkan Siwon, Hyuk" Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, kenapa ia yang percaya Tuhan harus selalu dikatai gila?

"Ternyata teori Yesung soal pintu belakang sangat berguna" Ryeowook berpendapat. "Benar! Dalam istilahnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa beberapa dari kita yang selalu masuk lewat pintu belakang. Seperti Leeteuk hyung, Shindong hyung, Heechul hyung dan Yesung hyung" Sungmin melanjutkan.

"Dengan kata lain?" Kangin cukup penasaran.

"Apa kau bisa masuk ke system pengamanannya Kyu?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Aku butuh lebih untuk mengetahui sistemnya. Aku tak bisa masuk ke dalam gedung karena belum ada akses, aku harus mencuri data dari system keamanan mereka tapi aku tidak tahu mereka memakai system seperti apa."

"Inilah satu satunya cara kita memiliki kesempatan mencurinya."

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia mengerti alur ceritanya. Ia menatap foto pria bernama Aaron itu. "Dia bodoh" Kibum memainkan pisau serba gunanya sekarang. "Aku akan memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua puluh empat bagian"

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul menggerutu, "Kenapa harus aku!" dan belum sempat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, Leeteuk memotong. Yesung hanya menaikkan bahunya. Toh setidaknya ia beruntung, bukan dia yang dijadikan korban untuk menyamar menjadi wanita kali ini. Shindong hanya tertawa.

Penampilan kedua pria cantik itu memang luar biasa siang ini. Leeteuk dengan balutan gaun selutut yang terlihat manis dan Heechul dengan gaun hitam yang membuatnya glamour. "Perhatikan langkahmu noona!" ucap Yesung dengan nada meledek ketika Leeteuk hampir jatuh karena heelsnya.

Leeteuk menatap tajam Yesung. "Dasar autis brengsek" ini bukan Leeteuk yang mengucapkan tapi Heechul. "Itu masa lalu" Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya—persis seperti anak kecil.

Leeteuk membenarkan tas yang berisikan handycam di tangannya. "Baiklah, kami akan mulai dari lantai satu" ujar Yesung. Dia mempersilahkan Leeteuk mengapit tangannya.

"Kami akan mulai dari lantai atas kalau begitu" Heechul yang sudah terbiasa berpenampilan ala wanita tampak santai. Ia menarik tubuh Shindong. Masuk ke dalam lift yang membawanya ke lantai atas. "Ingat, jangan sampai terlewatkan satu sudut pun"

Menyusuri dan terus menyusuri. Melewati lorong demi lorong dan mendokumentasikan semua yang bisa mereka tangkap dengan kamera yang mereka bawa. "Sialan sekali" bisik Yesung pada Leeteuk yang ada di sampingnya. "Mereka memiliki system pengamanan yang hebat"

Kini mereka tepat berada di depan ruangan dengan pintu yang tertutup. "Batu itu ada di dalam sini" sepertinya Heechul dan Shindong juga baru menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Keempatnya saling bertatapan, meletakkan sebuah alat mirip kartu pada sebuah pendeteksi identitas yang terletak di depan pintu.

Biip—

Terdengar suara penerimaan dari mesin itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun sekali lagi harus dikatakan sukses sebagai cracker. "Lalu?"

"Suara tidak di kenali" mesin itu mengeluarkan suara

Sialan! Shindong harus pintar untuk menutup mulutnya di depan system keamanan. Suara alarm berbunyi, membuat Yesung mendengus. "Ini bagian Donghae bukan kita, ayo pergi!" Leeteuk mengomandoi. Dengan santai keempatnya memasuki lift, menatap dengan santai pada kamera yang berada di sana.

Shindong dan Yesung mengulurkan tangan mereka, membentuk kuda kuda yang kuat dengan tangan saling bertaut, Leeteuk berjongkok di depan Heechul. "Lakukan!" Heechul mengerti, tidak hanya sekali dua kali mereka melakukan ini. Ia melepas heelsnya, menaiki tangan Leeteuk dan Leeteuk mendorongnya hingga naik ke tangan Shindong dan Yesung yang bertaut.

Heechul mengunyah permen karet yang dibawanya, sementara itu tangannya mulai sibuk menukangi kamera CCTV, menyambungkan kabelnya pada sebuah alat aneh yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangannya, dan mengaktifkan alat tersebut.

"Tiga, dua, satu" Heechul mencabut alatnya dan memasukkan dalam tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan permen dari dalam mulutnya meletakkannya di kamera CCTV itu. "Lempar aku keatas" ucap Heechul. Yesung dan Shindong membungkuk sedikit kemudian melompat agar Heechul bisa mencapai bagian atas lift.

Heechul sampai di atas, tangannya mengulur pada Leeteuk yang sudah membuka gaun dan berganti pakaian dengan celana pendek selutut dan baju kaos putih. Setidaknya ia nyaman dengan ini, berbeda dengan Heechul yang sepertinya terlihat biasa saja dengan pakaiannya seperti wanita. Leeteuk meraih tangan itu dan dengan sekali tarikan ia sudah berada di bagian atas Lift.

Leeteuk dan Heechul kemudian bersama sama menarik Yesung, lalu ketiganya serempak menarik Shindong—mengingat lelaki inilah yang paling berat diantara mereka. Posisi lift masih turun ke lantai paling bawah dan system sudah mendapatkan posisi mereka. "Sudah di lantai berapa kita?" ini pertanyaan Shindong.

"Dua puluh delapan" jawab Yesung. Dan lift itu berhenti. Yesung mengeluarkan pisau serba guna dari sakunya, ia membuka pintu lift di hadapan mereka. "Ini lebih mudah dari yang kuperkirakan" pintu itu terbuka, Yesung memimpin jalan keluar.

DUARRRRR.

Suara ledakan terdengar, persis ketika mereka berjarak lima meter dari lift. "Aku sudah mematikan semua system CCTVnya" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar di earphone yang digunakan keempatnya. "Masuklah ke lift sebelahnya, dilantai satu Hyukjae hyung sudah menjemput kalian"

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi boleh aku tahu bagaimana cara kita mencuri itu?" Donghae adalah tokoh utamanya jika dalam hal seperti ini. Matanya terlihat berbinar menatap Black Zamrud yang menjadi lawan main Donghae di filmnya kali ini. Kyuhyun menampilkan apa yang tampak di layar laptopnya ke dinding melalui infokus, dan layar yang menampilkan tampilan Black Zamrud itu berganti menjadi sebuah gambar gedung yang baru saja menjadi tempat penyelusupan yang dilakukan oleh Heechul, Leeteuk, Yesung dan Shindong.

Hyukjae berdecak, gedung itu bahkan terlihat sangat mewah bahkan dari foto. Ia sedikit duduk merapat kepada Leeteuk ketika merasakan aura yang tak enak menguar dari Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini adalah cabang perusahaan China milik Aaron Yan" Kyuhyun memulai penjelasannya. "Terdiri dari tujuh puluh tiga lantai dan target kita berada di lantai tiga puluh tujuh" layar itu menunjukkan lantai yang dimaksud. "Lantai dengan system pengamanan yang sangat menakjubkan sejak dua jam yang lalu" cibir Kyuhyun. Gedung itu awalnya mudah di masuki namun berkat Leeteuk dan yang lainnya menjadi sangat sulit.

"Pintu ini terdiri dari pengamanan kode akses identitas, suara dan retina" Donghae berbinar mendengar Kyuhyun. "Setelah memasuki ini, kita akan menemukan beberapa benda berharga lain yang di lindungi oleh kaca anti peluru"

"Apakah rudal bisa menghancurkannya?" ini pertanyaan tidak penting dari Henry. "Kita juga bisa menggunakan bom nuklir" sambung Ryeowook.

"Kalian akan menghancurkan satu gedung" dengus Hangeng.

"Selain itu di sekitar sajian utama kita itu, terdapat laser" ungkap Kyuhyun. "Yang berganti dan terus bergerak. Hebatnya tidak hanya menghidupkan system alarm tapi juga memotong tubuh dan tulangmu"

"Kenapa tidak mematikan systemnya saja terlebih dahulu? Apakah tidak seperti kasus mencuri Evil Stone? Ketika kita membobol pintunya maka akan mati otomatis?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Tidak, system ini dirancang mati tiga hari setelah pengaktifan dan system ini baru saja diaktifkan"

"Kalau begitu kita jemput saja Black Zamrud itu ketika tiga hari kemudian" Siwon berpendapat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia berjalan mendekati Kibum yang duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi yang menghadap pada infokusnya. Ia membungkuk, membiarkan mata Kibum bertatapan dengan matanya. Kyuhyun menekan tombol yang berada di tangannya, membuat layar berubah lagi, menunjukkan seorang lelaki dengna luka di sekujur tubuhnya tengah terikat di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang mengarah hanya padanya. "Aku tidak yakin Ren bisa bertahan tiga hari" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kibum bereaksi. Wajah itu mendingin seiring dengan tangannya yang mengepal kuat. "Ini adalah Aaron" Kyuhyun masih bergerak di lantai yang sama tepat di depan ruangan penyekapan Ren. Seorang lelaki muda itu terlihat begitu tenang membolak balik berkas di meja kerjanya. "Induk dari segala masalah ini"

"Aku akan membunuhnya" Kibum bergumam.

"Selesai, silahkan Sungmin hyung!" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum. Gilirannya telah selesai.

"Rencananya dimulai dua jam setelah ini. Tim pertama, Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Yesung. Mereka akan mencuri Black Zamrud" Sungmin berdehem, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering karena ini. "Tim kedua, Kibum, Kangin dan Siwon. Mereka akan menyelamatkan Ren. Tim ketiga, Ryeowook, Henry dan Hangeng, pembersihan"

"Sisanya adalah pengawas dan pengalih perhatian"

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul meratakan lipstick di bibirnya lewat kaca dashboard mobilnya. Ia melirik pada Hyukjae, Donghae dan Yesung yang terkikik geli melihatnya. "Sungguh hyung, kau amat cantik" entah pujian atau ejekan yang tengah di ucapkan Donghae.

"Diamlah ikan. Perjalanan kita nanti akan mengalami sedikit guncangan, bersiaplah kalian!"

"Kemi lebih dari siap hyung" Yesung memasang wajah autisnya yang terkadang membuat Hyukjae tertawa terpingkal. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bahwa hyung tampan yang sekarang menjadi penyanyi terkenal itu dahulunya seorang anak autis yang hobi sekali mencolek lantai kemudian berkata "hiii~" karena merasa jijik sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Shindong tampak sudah bersiap dengan mobil lain dari arah yang berlawanan. "Kami siap" ujar Shindong. Leeteuk bisa melihat dari layar besar di hadapannya, beberapa layar yang terbagi dan disana ada Shindong yang mencengkram stirnya erat.

"Zhoumi hyung" Kyuhyun mengutak atik laptopnya. Ia memanggil Zhoumi dan lelaki yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang polisi itu tampak mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kita akan mulai" Leeteuk berbicara. "Roger!" ucap keempat belas lainnya yang berada di posisi mereka masing masing menyahut.

%ika. Zordick%

"Aku sudah gila aku sudah gila aku sudah gila" Heechul terus mensugesti dirinya. Ia menginjak pedal gas sampai kandas. Dia tertawa gila kemudian. Dari arah berlawanan terlihat Shindong juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tiga—

Dua—

"Merunduk!" teriak Heechul dan Shindong bersamaan dan—

BRAAAAKKK

Ke dua mobil mewah itu bertabrakan dengan keras tepat di depan gedung yang menjadi target mereka. "SIALAN! KELUAR KAU!" Heechulah yang pertama keluar dari mobilnya, berteriak kencang dan menendang jok depan mobil Shindong dengan heelsnya.

"PELACUR KEPARAT, KAU TAK MEMAKAI MATA?" Shindong balas berteriak.

"APA KAU BILANG? PRIA GENDUT IDIOT?" Heechul merasakan kepalanya perih dan darah menetes dari sana. Rencana Sungmin memang yang terbaik dan harga yang sangat mahal selalu mereka pertaruhkan untuk rencana itu.

"KAU—" Para penjaga keamanan tampak mulai mengalihkan focus mereka pada kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar itu. PLAAKKK dan Shindong menampar keras pipi Heechul.

"_Sial! Ini sakit, kubunuh kau nanti Shin Donghee"_ batin Heechul memegangi pipinya yang memerah. "Itu pantas untukmu murahan!"

"_Selamatkan aku dari iblis ini, Tuhan!" _Shindong berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Tuan, Nyonya, kalian—" beberapa orang penjaga keamanan gedung itu mencoba melerai. Tak lama kemudian mobil patroli yang di kemudikan Zhoumi datang bersama Sungmin. "Ada apa ini?" dua orang yang berseragam penegak hukum itu mulai berakting.

"PRIA JELEK INI MENABRAK MOBILKU!" pekik Heechul menunjuk Shindong.

"APA? KAULAH YANG MENABRAK MOBILKU"

"Tenang… tenang dulu" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

"Maaf tuan tuan, bisakah kalian bantu kami memisahkan mereka" Zhoumi meminta dan para penjaga keamanan itu meninggalkan pos mereka, mencoba membantu melerai perkelahian tersebut.

"Saatnya keluar" bisik Donghae.

%ika. Zordick%

Ren adalah seseorang yang sangat mengenal Kibum, ia hapal apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu bahkan sebelum berada di dalam mid building. Ia menengadahkan kepala, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya bukanlah hal yang terlalu ia pedulikan. Ia adalah lelaki dan dia bukanlah yang lemah. Ia pernah menjadi anggoda God dan itu artinya ia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

BUGH—

Sebuah pukulan di belakang kepalanya membuat darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Kini ia mendapat pukulan lain di perutnya. "Apakah begitu sulit untuk memberitahukanku dimana Kim Kibum sekarang, Ren?" dia mengenalnya. Ren tidak akan pernah melupakan siapapun yang masuk dalam lingkaran hidupnya. Ia bahkan mengenal siapapun yang pernah ia bunuh.

"APA KAU BISU CHOI MINKI?" teriak pria itu frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, berteriak seperti orang gila. Ren terkekeh, mentertawakan sesuatu yang ia sendiri pun tak ketahui apa itu. "Haerin sudah tenang di dunia sana, apa lagi yang kau kejar?" suara Ren terdengar bergetar.

"Katakan padaku! Bagaimana caranya Haerin bisa tenang di dunia sana jika Kibum yang membunuhnya masih baik baik saja?" terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

Ren mengatur nafasnya, "Kasihan sekali Haerin harus dicintai oleh orang orang gila seperti Kibum dan kau" ada nada mengejek dalam nada yang di gunakan Ren.

PRAANGG—

Sebuah vas di lemparkan Aaron di kepala Ren, membuat darah segar merembes dari rambut hitam itu. "Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan psyco itu!" Aaron melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang menyekap Ren.

Ren menghela nafas, "Hei, Haerin—ah" ia bergumam entah pada siapa. Air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Ren, ia terisak. Wanita itu sudah mati tapi bayangnya masih terus menghantui. Wanita yang membawa Kibum dalam dekapannya. Apakah ia harus berterima kasih?

Ren mengenal Kibum, bahkan sangat. Dua orang yang membuat Kibum akan sembuh dan mengamuk seperti dirinya yang sebenarnya. Pertama Jifan, saudara kembar Kibum—yang sialnya ada di diri Kyuhyun dan yang kedua adalah Haerin, wanita yang dicintai Kibum.

Dia bukanlah siapa siapa, jika Haerin tidak mati di tangan Kibum sendiri, ia takkan pernah di lihat. Benar… Kibum sedang menumbuhkan bayangan Haerin dalam dirinya. Fantasy liar Kibum yang tanpa empati itu sedang memasukkan sosok Haerin secara paksa di dalam diri Ren. Kibum tak pernah menatapnya tapi menatap seorang Haerin. Kibum tak pernah mencintainya.

"Aku benar benar menyedihkan" bisik Ren.

%ika. Zordick%

"_Aku bisa menyediakan banyak uang hanya untuk penulisan skripsi mu itu sayang, berhentilah mencari orang orang gila itu lagi! Kau bisa mencari judul lain!" _Hangeng merasakan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Ada yang berbicara padanya dan suara ini ia tak mengenalnya.

"_Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, Xiou Yu. Kibum sudah berada di tempat seharusnya"_

"_Kau mencintainya? Kau menghianatiku?" _

"_Mengertilah! Aku menganggapnya seperti adikku, aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik baik saja, meskipun ia sakit, ia juga manusia."_

"_Sayang, kau berubah"_

"_Kim Kibumlah yang membunuh Haerin"_

"_Bocah itu!" _Hangeng meraung. Kepalanya sungguh terasa akan pecah. Ia terus berlari, mencoba mengikuti langkah Henry dan Ryeowook yang berada di depannya. "Wookie, Henry" panggilnya akhirnya.

Henry berbalik kebelakang dan ia pun tahu kondisi Hangeng sedang tidak baik baik saja. Ia menopang tubuh itu dan membawanya ke balik tembok terdekat. Mencoba menyembunyikan diri mereka. "Wookie, kau bisa selesaikan sendiri kan?" Tanya Henry dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan melakukan tugasnya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Henry menatap cemas Hangeng yang kini mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung.

"Aaron Yan adalah Xiou Yu." Henry mencoba mengingat nama itu. "Sialan! Dia adalah—" suara Henry terpotong.

"Tunangan Haerin dan pengobatan Kibum selama enam tahun sungguh akan berakhir sia sia setelah ini" Hangeng melanjutkan. "Ini—"

"Jebakan" Henry menjadi gelisah sendiri.

%ika. Zordick%

"Baiklah sayang, datanglah pada papa" Donghae bersiul dengan santai ketika berada di lantai target mereka berada. Hyukjae terkadang heran, Donghae itu tipe yang sama sekali tidak pandai berkelahi tapi suka sekali berlagak sok hebat seperti sekarang ini. Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng maklum, ia kasihan juga melihat tangan Hyukjae yang sepertinya kesakitan karena menghajar beberapa petugas keamanan yang sempat berpas pasan dengan mereka.

Beruntung—maksudnya beruntung yang sangat di sengaja, system hack Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik sampai saat ini sehingga tidak ada satupun CCTV yang menangkap gerak gerik mereka. Donghae berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang menyimpan anak tercintanya—lawan mainnya dalam film serial "Donghae mencuri barang berharga".

Dia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan untuk tenang pada Yesung dan Hyukjae. Ia meletakkan kartu yang di berikan Kyuhyun padanya di depan pendeteksi identitas di depan pintu. Ia memberikan isyarat pada Yesung untuk mendekat kemudian mengangguk.

Lelaki bergaya emo itu memutar bola matanya bosan, entah kenapa kegilaan Donghae dan tingkah konyolnya tak pernah berubah hingga saat ini. Seolah mereka dalam mission impossible dan ia merasa menjadi Tom 'Curse'. Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya di alat tersebut, Donghae dan Hyukjae serempak menutup telinga mereka, kemudian—

"System Error" terbaca jelas di sana, alat itu murni rusak karena frekuensi gelombang yang sangat tinggi hingga tak terdeteksi lagi. Pintu pun terbuka membuat mereka bertiga berdecak kagum.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada laser laser itu" Tanya Hyukjae. "Tentu saja mematikan sistemnya" Donghae mengaktifkan kembali earphone wireless di telinganya.

"Hi ikan tuna" suara menyebalkan Kyuhyun langsung terdengar.

"Halo juga setan kecil" Donghae berdecak. "Upss… maksudku setan remaja" ralatnya bermaksud mengejek.

"Terserahlah! Langkahkan kakimu ke depan satu langkah" Donghae menuruti dan laser itu tepat hamper mengenai hidungnya. "Selebihnya improvisasi" lanjut Kyuhyun

"YAK! SETAN! KAU SUNGGUH SUNGGUH SIALAN!" Donghae mencak mencak sendiri dan—

"Ups" hamper saja laser itu memotong kepalanya kalau saja ia tak memiliki reflek yang bagus untuk menunduk.

"Aku sudah membuat laser itu terlihat dengan mata telanjang, sekarang tergantung kau hyung" Kyuhyun mengajukan pembelaan dirinya. "Jika kau pencuri yang bisa mengalahkan lupin atau Kaito Kid, maka kau harus bisa melewati itu"

Donghae menggerutu, "Aku sungguh tak bisa mendeteksinya, terlalu acak" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Hubungkan dengan Hangeng!" suara Leeteuk terdengar dan Kyuhyun cepat menghubungkan dengan hyung Chinanya tersebut.

"Leeteuk hyung, ini gawat. Ki—" belum sempat Hangeng menyelesaikan kalimatnya Leeteuk memotong. "Kami harus menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk melihat laser itu bergerak"

Suara deru nafas Hangeng terdengar melalui earphone wireless yang mereka gunakan. "Melompat Hae"

Donghae tersenyum, ia melompat mengikuti instruksi Hangeng. "Dua laser akan melewati kepala dan perutmu, terlentang dan bergulinglah tiga kali ke kanan kemudian satu kali ke kiri"

Donghae harus mengakui, teman mengigau Shindong itu memang selalu luar biasa soal membaca masa depan. Donghae melakukannya, persis seperti sedang bermain game "Gitar Heroes" yang baru baru ini di ajarkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku berhasil berada di depan kotak yang menyimpan Black Zamrud" lapor Donghae. "Di depan ada brangkas dengan kode manual dan di dalamnya ada tombol kode otomatis." Kyuhyun kembali mengambil alih komunikasi.

Donghae merapatkan telinganya ke depan pintu brangkas. Ia memutar mutar kunci brangkas tersebut.

Treek…

Treek..

Donghae sedikit mengutuk, kunci berlapis membuatnya frustasi juga.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kurasa ini tidak akan baik baik saja" Kangin membanting orang kesekiannya bersama Siwon. Ia menatap nanar punggung Kibum yang berjalan di depan. "Aku seolah kembali melihatnya yang dulu" gumamnya yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Siwon.

"Kuharap Tuhan tidak memberikan cobaan yang melebihi batas kemampuan Kibum kita" Siwon hanya bisa berdoa. Dia manusia, dan ia yakin inilah satu satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan.

Langkah Kibum sama sekali tak berhenti, ia dengan sangat enteng mencabik tubuh orang yang menghalangi langkahnya. Belati di tangannya itu seolah bergerak sendiri.

Ia berlari, "REEENN!" teriaknya seperti orang gila.

.

.

"Hentikan dia! HENTIKAN KIBUM!" pekik Leeteuk dari earphone mereka semua. Heechul dan Shindong berhenti berdebat. Sungmin langsung memutar tangan penjaga keamanan yang terdekat dengannya, menghajarnya dengan cepat.

"Target berubah! Hentikan Kibum apapun caranya!" suara perintah itu terdengar begitu serius.

Donghae bahkan baru saja berhasil membuka kotak brangkas target pertama mereka. Ia cukup terkejut dengan perubahan rencana itu. "Jika itu benar, seharusnya kode yang ada di berangkas itu adalah—" Kyuhyun tahu sekali perkataan Hangeng tak pernah salah, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mengkonfirmasikan?

"Masukkan Lee Haerin" kata Kyuhyun santai memerintah Dongahe. Donghae melakukannya dan kota kaca itu terbuka, "Hangeng benar untuk yang kesekian kalinya" Shindong bergumam ketika ia mendengar suara deru nafas Donghae.

"Kibum tak boleh lagi menjadi monster!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Hi" Aaron tersenyum ramah menyambut seorang Kim Kibum yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan darah miliknya melainkan para bawahan Aaron. "Kau tumbuh tinggi, bocah" hardiknya masih dengan wajah yang begit manis.

Kibum tak membalasnya. Ia tertawa, dengan sangat keras hingga Ren bisa mendengarnya dari ruangan di belakang ruangan yang sedang ia tempati itu. "Haerin—ah, lihatlah orang ketiga di hubungan kita sedang menuntut balas padaku"

Aaron memainkan tempat coklat di tangannya. Membukanya kemudian menutupnya, membuat sebuah nada yang tercipta diantara kesunyian. "Kaulah orang ketiganya, Kibum"

"Begitukah Xiao Yu?" Aaron mengeram ketika mendengar panggilan kecil itu dari mulut Kibum. Lelaki itu melempar pisau yang ada di tangannya ke sembarang arah. "Sesungguhnya aku lebih suka mencongkel mata dan merobek kulitmu dengan tanganku sendiri" dia menjilati darah yang masih tersisa di permukaan jemari berkulit putihnya.

"Haerin berkata padaku, ia merindukanmu. Dia sepertinya sangat mencintaimu" Aaron tertawa meremehkan mendengar penuturun Kibum. "Jadi sebagai orang yang mencintainya, aku akan mengirimmu padanya agar dia senang"

Aaron menyeringai, ia melepas jas yang ia kenakan. Ia menerjang tubuh Kibum. "Aku juga akan menyusulnya setelah menghabisimu brengsek!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kyuhyun! Kau mau kemana?" Leeteuk mencoba menahan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyuruhku tinggal diam? Kau lihat dia!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sosok Kibum yang kini di berguling di lantai dengan lelaki bernama Aaron itu. Saling mencekik satu sama lain. "Dia! Dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Psyco itu takkan pernah sembuh! Kita melakukan hal yang sia sia selama enam tahun, hyung! Satu satunya hanya ada topeng yang terbuka milik Kibum dan aku harus kembali memasangkan topeng itu padanya!"

"Kau hanya akan mati jika kau ada disana"

"LALU APA KAU MAU KIBUM MATI? JIKALAU PUN DIA HIDUP, SATU SATUNYA TEMPAT YANG PANTAS UNTUKNYA ADALAH PENJARA!" nafas Kyuhyun tersenggal. "Penjara yang lebih keji dari Alcatraz. Mid building, jalannya hanya kembali ketempat terkutuk itu"

Leeteuk terdiam. Dia melihat Kyuhyun mereka menangis. Kyuhyun masihlah Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun yang cengeng yang selalu mengkhawatirkan Kibum meskipun ia sendiri takut. "Sampai matipun aku tak ingin kembali ke sana" Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari rumah mereka. Ia cepat memasuki mobilnya dan memacunya secepat yang ia bisa.

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon mematung, ia tak bisa menghentikan kegiatan Kibum yang kini tertawa dalam tangisnya. Bocah yang tumbuh besar itu menarik rambut Aaron, menghantukkan kepala pemuda itu ke lantai marmer tanpa ada ekspresi apapun, hanya terlihat menikmati. "Cepatlah mati! Kau hanya akan merasakan sakit jika begini terus" Kibum mengatakan rasa kasihan tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan itu sama sekali.

"Ren ada di balik pintu itu, tolong dia terlebih dahulu!" Hangeng berhasil mencapai mereka. Siwon dan Kangin berpandangan, mereka langsung berlari ke ruangan itu. Mendobrak kuat pintu itu berdua hingga—

BRAAKK

Sosok Ren yang babak belur terlihat. "Kibum" Ren memanggilnya namun Kibum tak bereaksi. Tubuh itu masih terus menghajar Aaron tanpa belas kasihan. Kibum membalik tubuh Aaron, jemarinya dengan lancangnya menusuk bola mata kanan milik pemuda di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. "KIBUM HENTIKAN!" Heechul bahkan sudah sampai ke ruangan tersebut.

Ia cepat memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang. "Hentikan kumohon, kumohon!" pintanya namun Kibum tak bereaksi sama sekali. "Menyingkirlah, jika kau tak ingin mati" hanya kata dingin ini yang di terima Heechul.

"ARRGHHH" teriakan memilukan itu terdengar.

"Cepat keluar dari ruangan ini jika kalian tak ingin mati!" Ryeowook memperingatkan ketika ia melewati ruangan itu. "Aku serius!"

Kangin menarik tubuh Kibum untuk menjauh. Tapi ketika hal itu berhasil, Aaron cepat bangkit. Membuat Kibum mau tak mau kembali meronta untuk secepatnya membunuh lelaki yang bahkan sudah kehilangan sebelah matanya tersebut. Aaron dengan sisa tenaganya terakhir melemparkan kursi kerjanya dengan kuat ke arah kaca yang menjadi dinding yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mati di tanganmu" Aaron berlari, menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari lantai itu. Terjun bebas menyusul kursi kerjanya yang ia gunakan untuk memecahkan kaca ruangannya sebelumnya. Kibum melotot melihat itu, ia reflek menyikut hulu hati Kangin, membuat Kangin melepaskan kukungannya. Kibum meraih pisaunya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"KIBUUUMMM!" pekik Kangin namun Henry cepat menarik tubuh Kangin untuk segera menyusul mereka turun melalui lift.

DUAARRRR

"Aku takkan membiarkan kau mati bukan di tanganku!" Kibum seolah menulikan telinganya atas ledakan yang baru saja terjadi. Bom yang di pasang Ryeowook satu per satu meledak berurutan dari lantai teratas gedung itu. Kibum membuat dirinya terjun dengan posisi kepala terlebih dahulu. Tekanan udara jelas dengan mudah terbelah dengan posisi itu hingga ia bisa menjadi lebih cepat jatuh kebawah—menyusul Aaron yang menyeringai menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyusulku" gerak mulutnya bisa di baca Kibum, namun Kibum tak peduli. Ia meraih tubuh Aaron dan JLEEB—menusuk tepat di jantungnya dengan pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Aku membunuhmu bodoh!" Kibum tertawa keras.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa, ia menatap ke atas dan melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kibum sedang di sana, terjun bebas sambil membunuh orang di udara. "BODOOH!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan mempercepat larinya.

BYUUUUURRRRR

Tubuh seseorang yang di bunuh Kibum sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kolam dan tak lama kemudian Kibum menyusulnya. Air kolam berubah menjadi merah darah. Kyuhyun tak berpikir panjang lagi, ia langsung menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kolam yang cukup dalam itu.

Ia berenang secepat yang ia bisa, tak memperdulikan paru parunya yang memang tak pernah tahan di bawah air dan udara malam. Satu yang ada di hati dan pikirannya, nyawa Kibum—partner in crimenya, hanya itu.

Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, Kibum yang berada dalam air. Ia mencoba menggapainya, namun Kibum hanya menatapnya kosong seolah nyawa dari sahabatnya itu sudah tiada lagi.

.

.

Semuanya gelap, terasa begitu hampa. Semakin Kibum ingin menghirup oksigen, paru parunya terasa semakin sesak. Kibum hanya bisa merasakan dingin yang menyelimuti dirinya, hanya ada suara suara ledakan yang memenuhi gendang telinganya, mengingatkannya pada peristiwa enam tahun yang lalu, ketika ia melarikan diri bersama keluarganya—ya benar keluarganya.

Cahaya terlihat, Kibum melihat seseorang yang berenang ke arahnya.

Itu Jifan, adik kembarnya.

"Ge~" ia bahkan mendengar suara sang adik memanggilnya.

Kibum merasa dirinya menjadi sangat ringan namun ia masih terus bergerak kebawah. "Kibummie~" sosok itu berubah, kini menjadi wanita yang begitu ia rindukan. Haerinnya.

Kibum tersenyum. Wanita itu mencium bibirnya, menyalurkan udara diantara tautan bibir mereka. Kibum merasakannya, oksigen yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya dan—

Sosok itu berubah lagi.

Kyuhyun?

Bukankah ia akan mati? Kenapa ia melihat orang hidup di sini?

Rengkuhan hangat menjalar di permukaan tubuhnya, memeluknya begitu erat. Ini bukan halusinasinya menjelang kematian. Tuhan masih tak ingin ia mati karena negosiasi mereka belum berakhir, ia belum menyelamatkan orang sebanyak yang ia bunuh dan hari ini ia menambah masa kontraknya karena ia membunuh lebih hari ini.

Ini nyata.

Kyuhyun sungguh memeluknya. Dan Kibum mendengar suara lain memanggilnya. "KIBUUMM" suara Ren.

Suara Heechul hyung.

Suara Kangin hyung.

"Hiks Kibum hiks" bahkan ia mendengar isakkan Donghae hyungnya dan Hyukjae hyungnya. Ia mendengar makian Henry padanya yang tengah menenangkan Ryeowook hyung. Ia mendengar suara Hangeng hyung juga, ia mendengar suara Siwon yang berdoa pada Tuhan untuknya.

"Kibum" suara merdu Yesung hyung, kemudian suara Sungmin hyung yang bergetar dan suara Shindong hyung juga. "JAWAB KAMI!" psikiaternya juga sepertinya mengkhawatirkannya, Zhoumi.

"Kibum, aku tahu kau tidak akan mati" Kibum mendengar suara sang pemimpin mereka dari earphone wireless yang terpasang di telinganya. Ya. Dia takkan mati semudah itu.

Ia memeluk balik tubuh Kyuhyun, kemudian dengan sisa tenaganya menarik tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun ke permukaan. "Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak bisa berenang kenapa masih menolongku" Kibum menyentil dahi Kyuhyun saat mereka berada di permukaan air, ia bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah sang sahabatnya itu.

"Karena kita keluarga" jawaban simple yang membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"ITU MEREKA!" teriakan Hyukjae langsung membuat Siwon menyeburkan dirinya ke dalam air. Ia kemudian mencoba menarik Kibum dan Kyuhyun ke tepi.

"Syukurlah, puji Tuhan"

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghukum mereka berdua nanti" ini suara Leeteuk yang sepertinya terlambat sampai ke lokasi.

"Dari pada itu, polisi menuju kemari. Ayo kita lari!"

END

"_Hi Bummie, kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria menyambut Kibum yang baru membuka matanya. _

"_Hmm" Kibum bergumam._

"_SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" pekik seluruh manusia yang berada diruangan itu. Hyukjae bahkan sudah membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin di atasnya._

"_Ayo make a wish!" Donghae tak kalah heboh._

_Kibum tak banyak berkomentar, ia hanya balas tertawa gurih khasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak tahu kepada siapa aku memohon, tapi kuharap aku bisa sembuh walaupun itu mustahil" batinnya. Ia kemudian meniup seluruh lilin di kue ulang tahunnya. _

"_Kue pertama kue pertama" seluruh ruangan itu sebenarnya bisa menduga pada siapa kue itu di berikan. Pasti Kyuhyun. _

_Kibum memotong kuenya, ia menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan seorang pria dengan permukaan tubuh yang penuh perban. "Ren~" panggil Kibum. _

_Ren mengedipkan matanya bingung saat Heechul mendorongnya pada Kibum. Dan suapan manis di berikan Kibum padanya. Ren bahagia, tentu saja ia bahagia. Ia mendapatkan kue pertama dan senyuman yang begitu manis dari Kibum. Ia tak bisa membendung haru di hatinya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kibummie. Aku mencintaimu"_

_Surga hitam itu ada, dan itu akan kau rasakan ketika kau mencintai seseorang seperti Kim Kibum. Seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa kau ketahui sungguh mencintaimu atau ingin membunuhmu keesokan harinya. _

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM KIBUM

21 AGUSTUS 1987

Siip siipp…

Selesai selesai…

Nah akhir kata mohon reviewnya. Panjang ya kkk~

Nah FF yang ka siapkan untuk ultah Kibum itu banyak, jadi tiap hari ka akan update FF baru (one shoot) selama seminggu ini. Kayanya.

Next :

Sound (KiWook)


End file.
